


Dream a Little Dream

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky wants a family real bad, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, ImagineTonyandBucky Prompt Fill, Kinda-sorta-kid-fic, M/M, Magic, Pining, To Tony's own surprise he finds that he does as well, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Когда Тони и Баки во время битвы задевает срикошетившим заклинанием, вырисовываются неожиданные последствия. Команда медиков не обнаруживает каких-либо отклонений, да и они чувствуют себя превосходно, забивая на случившееся как на пустяк – пока не появляются сновидения. Сны о них вместе, счастливых и влюбленных, которые порой реальнее их моментов наяву. Ни Тони, ни Баки понятия не имеют, что же делать; они не могут рискнуть сказать друг другу, боясь разрушить их крепнущую дружбу.Но держать свои эмоции в узде – и отличать сны от реальности – становится все сложнее, особенно когда они оба понимают, что больше всего на свете хотят, чтобы грезы стали реальностью.Но ведь этого никогда не произойдет, да?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream a Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765673) by [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina). 



Горячие поцелуи оставляли пылающую дорожку жара вниз по шее, зубы царапнули его ключицу. Он выгнул спину, придвигаясь ближе, безмолвно умоляя о большем, пока из его уст скользнул задыхающийся стон. Поцелуи странствовали ниже, пробуя на вкус оголенную кожу на его груди. Он чувствовал легкое, как от перышка, щекотание длинных, мягких волос, и его пальцы погрузились в темные пряди, получая довольное мурлыканье в ответ.

Руки блуждали по его боках, металлические пальцы двигались над бедрами, стремясь к его мужскому естеству. Он зашипел от удовольствия при первом же касании, после заскулив, когда ладонь начала гладить его в решительном, плавном темпе. Его бедра качнулись в ритм, пока чужие губы прижимались теплыми поцелуями к его животу. Легкое царапанье щетины только усиливало ощущения, посылая мурашки по телу.

Его дыхание дрожало, когда эти губы спускались все ниже и ниже. Мучительно медленное облизывание вдоль всей длины посылало трепет исступления прямо к его…

– Черт, да… – Он сглотнул, следующее слово слетело с его губ как жалобная мольба: – Баки.

Еще одно плавное, дразнящее прикосновение языка, а после столь же томительная тягучесть произношения: 

– Я рядом, дорогой.

Обжигающий рот обхватил его, сильные руки держали его бедра неподвижно – металлическая и живая. Его грудь чувствовалась слишком тесной, его дыхание превратилось не во что иное, как в прерывистые всхлипывания, и его стенания отбивались эхом в темной комнате. Наслаждение разрасталось, каждое движение этого языка возносило его все выше. Он закинул голову назад, его пальцы запутались в этих прекрасных растрепанных волосах.

Это было так хорошо: этот грешный рот, эти властные, но ласковые руки и тяжелая, успокаивающая сила другого тела так близко к собственному. 

– Баки, – задыхался он, наполовину умоляя, отчасти предупреждая.

Кульминация прошила его яркой, ослепляющей волной блаженства, что выбило воздух с его легких и вышибло все связные мысли с головы. Пару секунд он не чувствовал ничего, кроме восхитительного утоления.

Когда он пришел в себя, он обнаружил, что расчесывает пальцами эти длинные темные волосы. Он опустил взгляд на эти искрящиеся голубые глаза и на мгновение забыл, как дышать, когда увидел эту нежную улыбку на лице Баки. Мягко подтянув его к себе, он смог поцеловать эти прелестные губы, получая довольное мурлыканье в груди Баки.

– Ты потрясающий, – благоговейно прошептал он. Соединившись в поцелуе, он после потянул Баки лечь на спину, с озорной улыбкой оседлав эти крепкие бедра. – А сейчас моя очередь.

Баки ухмыльнулся в ответ, в его глазах танцевали чертики. Слаженные движения их бедер и Баки издал восхитительный стон, приближаясь к…

Тони медленно открыл глаза, чувствуя себя блаженно удовлетворенным и расслабленным, несмотря на легкий туман в голове.

– Джарвис, время? – невнятно спросил он, моргая, чтобы вернуть мир обратно в фокус.

– Только шесть утра, сэр.

Обычно это было рано, но принимая во внимание тот факт, что Тони лег близко восьми вечера, он на самом-то деле спал дольше, чем предполагал, что может без каких-либо средств. Впрочем, Мстители влипли в утомительную, продолжительную битву на приблизительно восемнадцать часов перед тем, как он в конце концов смог завалиться в постель, так что это могло быть именно поэтому.

Он вздохнул и повернулся на спину, скривившись, когда простыня неприятно прилипла к коже. Тони насупился, на мгновение стушевавшись, пока не вспомнил сновидение. Очень яркая и очень сладостная фантазия, что, по–видимому, заставила его кончить во сне, как четырнадцатилетнего.

Ладно. Это было смущающе.

Тот факт, что сон включал в себя небезызвестного Баки Барнса, – ну, Тони не был удивлен. Кто мог его винить? Баки Барнс был особенно захватывающим дух образцом человечества во всей его красе и исключительно привлекал простых смертных вроде Тони.

В его защиту, он сделал все возможное, чтобы не думать о Баки в этом качестве. Во-первых, парень был одновременно героем войны и легендарным ассасином, а во-вторых, ладно, Тони знал, что Баки заслуживает лучшего. Выздоравливать после промывания мозгов Гидры не могло быть легким делом, и ясно, что Баки все еще прикладывал все усилия, даже если старался скрывать это. Последнее, что ему было надо, так это нежелательное внимание от кого-то вроде Тони.

Так что, хоть и Тони несомненно был осведомлен о том, насколько непреодолима красота Баки, он стремился удержать свое участие в жизни Баки в строго дружеских рамках.

Прискорбно, что его подсознание не согласилось.

Тони потер рукой лицо и подавил еще один вздох. По счастью, это всего лишь сон. Он мог чувствоваться более реальным, чем другие мокрые сны, что он мог вспомнить за всю свою жизнь, но это все еще не больше, чем греза. Тони имел достаточно фантазий о людях, которых он не мог иметь, чтобы понять, что это не причина зацикливаться.

Лучшим решением было бы вообще забыть об этом.

Это было проще сказать, чем сделать, когда он забрел на кухню тридцать минут спустя столь необходимого душа только чтобы обнаружить Баки, угрюмо буравящего взглядом кухонный стол. К счастью, Баки был достаточно любезен, чтобы сварить кофе, так что Тони сконцентрировался на том, чтобы налить себе немного, пока старался не смотреть на тихого и задумчивого экс-ассасина. Если Баки хоть немного похож на Наташу, когда она в одном из таких настроений, то лучше его не тревожить.

– Доброе утро.

Тони подскочил от удивления, почти расплескав свое кофе; он не ожидал, что Баки обратится к нему.

– Доброе, – отозвался Тони, вежливо улыбнувшись над краем своей чашки, скрывая участившееся сердцебиение. Он прислонился спиной к кухонной стойке, почувствовав дрожь тревоги, когда осознал, как Баки смотрит на него. Нет, изучающе, как будто Баки пытался что-то выяснить. На лице Баки было слегка хмурое выражение, между бровей залегла морщинка разочарования или, может, замешательства.

Тони подавил беспокойство, сказав себе, что слишком бурно реагирует. Баки никоим образом не может знать о сне, который был у Тони только что.

– Ты рано встал, – заметил Баки своим низким и урчащим голосом.

Баки этим утром был необычайно общителен, но Тони догадывался, что лучше не говорить это вслух.

Их отношения ни в коем случае не были напряженными, но они и не особо знали друг друга. Баки сдерживал себя и был молчаливым чаще чем нет, даже рядом с остальной частью команды. Тони не видел в этом ничего плохого, но это наталкивало на мысль, почему он вдруг так говорлив.

– Я спал десять часов. Это больше, чем за прошедшие три дня вместе взятых, – пожал плечами Тони. – Так что у меня ранний старт всех ремонтов, что надо сделать для брони, – она получил пару ударов во время сражения, но ничего слишком критичного.

Повисло молчание, и Баки вернулся к разглядыванию столешницы. Лучи рассвета струились сквозь окно, слабо поблескивая в чашке кофе Баки и замысловатых металлических пластинах его левой руки. Тони не мог не вспомнить сон – как эти пальцы ласкали его кожу и вызывали страстные стоны. 

Он почувствовал сигнал тревоги внутри и принял решение сбежать побыстрее.

– Ладно, было хорош…

– Ты думаешь, желтый свет как-то повлиял на нас?

Тони замер на пол шаге, тупо зависнув на секунду, пока ему не дошло, что именно Баки имеет в виду.

Во время битвы против каких-то цветасто наряженных, использующих магию инопланетян – Тор вроде как их опознал, но Тони не удосужился узнать их название – случилось небольшое происшествие. Тони как раз был на земле, помогая Баки и Стиву оттеснять громадин – жукоподобных чудищ, которых чужаки вызвали просто из воздуха, когда одному из захватчиков пришла в голову замечательная идея зарядить заклинанием по Стиву.

Тони правда не волновался, когда мимо пронеслась стрелой красная вспышка, потому как Стив уже поднял свой щит и приготовился к удару. По обыкновению щит отражал или останавливал все, что только в него кидали: пули, ножи, Мьёльнир, но магия была очевидно не из этого списка. Вместо этого грохнул оглушительный треск, непохожий на обычный звон, и красное свечение раскололось на несколько лучей желтого сияния.

Один ударил Тони прямо в грудь, мигом вышибая весь воздух, пока другой врезался Баки в бок и заставил не слишком-то изящно споткнуться. На короткое, ужасающее мгновение Тони подумал, что превратится в хомяка или, может, даже умрет – его костюм не так эффективен против магии, как хотелось бы, но следующие несколько секунд прошли без эксцессов. Баки выпрямился, рукой ощупав место, куда свет ударил его, но он тоже выглядел нормально.

Момент спустя их внимание снова захватила драка.

В последствии, конечно же, их обоих обследовали – не то чтобы им принесло удовольствие быть осмотренными и исколотыми командой медиков, но врачи не нашли ничего сомнительного. Тони не чувствовал себя плохо, в любом случае. Он наверное и не вспомнил бы о случившемся, если бы Баки не сказал.

– Эм. Нет? – Тони нахмурился и повернулся лицом к Баки. – Я не заметил чего-либо.

Баки не встретился с его пристальным взглядом, и Тони почувствовал резкий прилив паники.

– А ты? – Тони настойчиво подошел на шаг, сжав пальцы вокруг чашки кофе. – Что-то произошло? Ты в порядке?

Вот блин. Вот блин. Им следовало быть внимательнее и взять Баки под наблюдение. Почему Тони не попросил Брюса не спускать глаз с Баки?

– Я в порядке, – отрезал Баки.

– Ты уверен? Мы должны обратится к…

– Я сказал, я в порядке!

Тони отступил, немного удивленный несдержанностью в голосе Баки – да и злостью во взгляде, уж если на то пошло. Так же, как он понимал нежелание Баки позволить проводить над ним еще больше медицинских тестов, которые могли воскресить весьма ужасающие воспоминания, он все же не ценил, когда на него рычат в собственной кухне.

– Будь по-твоему, – ответил Тони без всякого выражения, приказав себе не чувствовать себя виноватым за холод в голосе. – Но замечу, что ты был первым, кто изначально поднял это на обсуждение.

Когда Баки не показался расположенным отвечать, Тони скрипнул зубами и решил уйти с кухни прежде, чем скажет что-то, о чем может пожалеть после.

Баки наблюдал за удаляющейся спиной Тони и сдерживал тяжелый вздох; это не то, как он собирался справиться с ситуацией. Проблема была исключительно в его рефлекторной реакции: когда он чувствовал себя смущенным или напуганным, то защищал свои секреты еще яростнее.

Он не хотел, чтобы Тони увидел, что он скрывает – он не мог позволить Тони узнать о его сне.

Баки, как и остальные с команды, рухнул прямо в кровать, как только вернулся в Башню Мстителей, уставший после схватки и многочисленных тестов, которые им с Тони пришлось пройти. Честно говоря, Баки не беспокоился об ударе вспышки разорвавшейся магии. Было легкое покалывание, да, но после этого ничего. Он полагал, что какое бы заклинание не бросили пришельцы, щит Стива свел эффект на нет – возможно потому, что столкновение с вибраниумом меняло резонанс.

Как бы то ни было, Баки не слишком-то думал об этом, гораздо больше заинтересованный в том, чтоб отоспаться после битвы и долгого дискомфорта от уколов игл и прочих медицинских инструментов.

Пока он не начал в какой-то момент ночью видеть сны.

Само по себе это не было бы из ряда вон выходящим, но сопутствующие обстоятельства определенно были. Во-первых, Баки нынче нечасто видел что-либо кроме кошмаров, да и те немногие были не достаточно ясными, чтобы он их потом помнил. Во-вторых, он, хоть убей, не мог понять, как его подсознание могло выдать такой сон без влияния извне.

Не то чтобы в том, что волшебное заклинание инопланетян заставило его мечтать о Тони, было больше смысла.

Баки не был против, собственно, Тони был желанным гостем в снах Баки, если бы он этого хотел, но такая внезапность его огорошила. Да и, надо признать, содержание сновидения оставило его с болью в груди, от которой он не мог полностью избавиться.

Сон даже не был развратным, что было бы гораздо понятней. Баки, конечно, обладал необходимой информацией и воображением для чего-то в этом духе – он, может, наблюдал за прошедшие пару месяцев за Тони чуть пристальнее, чем следует просто другу – но это по-видимому было бы слишком уж просто. Мозг Баки додумался до настолько неосуществимого сценария, что он проснулся с вылетающим из груди сердцем и жалким нытьем за сцепленными зубами.

Тони с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами держал ребенка на руках – как будто он никогда не видел чего-то более очаровательного, чем этот прекрасный, агукающий сверток. То, как немного неуклюж он был, его неловкая поза с нервным напряжением заставляли это казаться еще более реальным. Тони действительно не знал бы, как обращаться с маленьким ребенком, без сомнения боялся бы как-то навредить ей.

Баки не мог объяснить, откуда знает, что это была девочка – он просто знал.

Тони посмотрел на него с мягкой, обезоруживающей улыбкой на лице, прежде чем снова сфокусироваться на малышке.

– Видишь? – произнес он, осторожно направляя, пока большие, любознательные глаза девочки устремились к Баки. – Это твой другой папа. Он большой и сильный и он никогда не позволит никому обидеть тебя.

Тони ласково поцеловал лобик ребенка, хихикнув, когда крошка поморщилась от щекотания его бороды.

– Мы будем хорошо заботится о тебе, я обещаю.

В голосе Тони было так много искренней преданности, что горло Баки сдавило. Кем бы ни был этот ребенок, Тони по-настоящему любил ее.

Но это был просто сон. 

Баки знал наверняка, потому что это как раз то, чего у него никогда не будет – не с его прошлым. Он не заслуживал семьи после всего, что сделал. Он не заслуживал, чтобы Тони смотрел на него с такой любовью во взгляде. Он не заслуживал дочери.

Этого никогда не случится. Ни с Тони и ни с кем-либо еще.

Но то, что Баки увидел это – так отчетливо, что почти что мог коснуться – заставило его хотеть этого так сильно, что было больно.

Боже, как же он хотел возможность почувствовать такое счастье.

На следующее утро Тони встал с липкими простынями второй раз за несколько дней.

Соответственно, он был озадачен.

Спать, видя грязный сон, не так легко, как думает большинство людей – напряжения и нарастающих ожиданий было бы достаточно, чтобы разбудить его множество раз. Не то чтоб он мог обвинить свое либидо в желании получить как можно больше от очевидно сверхактивного воображения, но это все еще странно.

Тем более, часть, которую он помнил наиболее живо, была не собственно сексом, но сладкой, долгой близостью после. Тони не имел ничего против обнимашек, но не ожидал, что это выдвинется на первый план в его сновидении. Если бы он сосредоточился, он все еще мог вспомнить ощущение рук Баки вокруг него, чувствовал металлические пальцы, запутавшихся в его волосах, слышал размеренный, успокаивающий звук сердцебиения Баки в своих ушах. Тони чувствовал себя в безопасности и совершенно расслабленным, укутавшись в переплетение конечностей и теплых одеял вместе с Баки Барнсом, их дыхание в гармонии, а тела тесно прижаты друг к другу.

Тони содрогнулся и провел руками по лицу. Волна тоски, что Тони чувствовал, – за тем, чтобы снова быть в этих руках – была нестерпимой. Если бы они с Пеппер не расстались несколько месяцев назад, он бы почти обвинил себя в измене.

Достаточно сбивало с толку то, что он не смог бы сказать наверняка, кому же он изменял.

Баки перевернулся на бок и улыбнулся открывшемуся ему виду. Малютка лежала между его и Тони подушек, мирно дремая, пока Тони обожающе рассматривал ее. Было так много любви в его глазах, что Баки затаил дыхание, боясь разрушить момент.

– Она такая крошечная, – прошептал Тони, одновременно с благоговейным трепетом и немного испугано. – Я все испорчу. Не знаю как, но уверен, что я…

– Нет, – перебил Баки, его голос был мягким, как у Тони, но в то же время увереннее. – Ты ничего не испортишь, – он потянулся ближе, погладив большим пальцем скулу Тони.

Тони отвел глаза от малышки, их взгляды встретились. Баки видел нерешительность и страх в нем – волнение за его способность быть хорошим отцом этой прелестной маленькой девчушке, что спала между ними. Но Баки не разделял сомнений Тони.

– Ты будешь превосходным отцом, Тони, – Баки улыбнулся, когда Тони поймал его руку и прижался нежным, обожающим поцелуем к тыльной стороне пальцев Баки. – Я знаю, что будешь.

– Но что, если…

– Я буду здесь, – успокоил Баки. – Вместе, Тони, мы справимся с этим вместе.

Тони прерывисто вздохнул, его улыбка стала уверенней, как только тревога пошла на спад. 

– Да, – кивнул он, – да, справимся.

Баки не мог не улыбнуться в ответ – тепло и любяще, его грудь взрывалась от счастья.

– Я люблю те…

Баки проснулся, как от толчка, ему перехватило дыхание, а сердце стучало быстро-быстро. Он лег на бок, но подушка рядом с ним пустовала и не было мягкого посапывания спящего ребенка. Боль расцвела в груди – острая и безжалостная. Под веками жгло и он слепо потянулся, сжимая пальцами бесполезную подушку в щемящем отчаянье.

Там ничего не было. Он знал, что ничего не было, но его сердце отказывалось принимать это. Он хотел, чтобы сон был реальностью так сильно, что не мог мыслить, не говоря уж о том, чтобы дышать. Его костяшки побелели, его глаза застлали слезы и все, чего он хотел, было видеть рядом улыбающееся лицо Тони.

Но у него ничего не было. Ничто из этого не реально.

Баки зарылся лицом в подушку, говоря себе, что звуки, вырывающиеся с его уст, – это не рыдания.

Тони был мастером тактических увиливаний и диверсий. Годы практики убегания от всего, даже косвенно связанного с ответственностью и его собственными неудачами, означали, что он может уклониться от почти что всего.

Почти.

Игнорировать свои же сновидения оказалось далеко за пределами его возможностей.

Будь они просто грязными снами, то все было бы отлично: можно постирать простыни, принять душ, а Баки ни о чем не догадается, но начиная со второй ночи видения приобрели совершенно другой тон. На пятый раз не было вообще никакого секса, только сладкие, невинные прикосновения и нежно нашептываемые слова доверия и привязанности.

Как будто это могло когда-нибудь случиться.

Сны возвращались без исключения абсолютно каждую ночь, и Тони потихоньку сходил с ума. Не то чтобы они ему не нравились – о нет, это не могло быть так просто.

Он любил их.

Прежде он был в состоянии довольно просто сдержать свое влечение к Баки, но сейчас, когда Тони проводил ночи в его объятьях, делясь ленивыми поцелуями, – это было почти невозможно. Его сны ощущались такими реальными, что приходилось останавливать себя, чтобы рефлекторно не поцеловать Баки, всякий раз, когда он его видел. Иногда Тони не был уверен, спит он или нет, пока наконец не просыпался.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что Баки, которого он видит во снах, не тот же, с кем он сталкивается на протяжении дня, но это не меняло тот факт, что он обожал их обоих.

Часть его сомневалась, должен ли он начать сторониться Баки, но он не мог заставить себя поступать так. Во-первых, Баки заслуживал лучшего – Тони не хотел, чтобы Баки думал, что сделал что-то не то, и во-вторых, Тони был не слишком хорош в том, чтобы отказывать себе в вещах, которые желал. В любом случае, он поймал себя на том, что выбирает места чуточку поближе к Баки во время вечеров кинофильмов и что улыбается и заговаривает с ним все чаще. Не так, чтобы его тоска стала очевидной – он надеялся на это, но достаточно, чтобы, в конце концов, продержаться еще один день.

Возможно, он мучил себя, но не мог удержаться от того, что любой из Баки давал ему. Баки выглядел смущенным порой, но совершенно ясно не был против медленного сокращения расстояния между ними. Не раз Тони замечал, как Баки выглядит виноватым, как будто он почему-то не заслуживает внимания, которое получает.

Они никогда не касались и едва ли проводили время вместе наедине, но Тони все же чувствовал, что они сближаются. Может быть, он смешивал реальность со снами – этими обескураживающими, болезненно живыми снами – или, может, это был просто естественный следующий шаг в их дружбе.

Тони никому не говорил о своих сновидениях, да и сомневался, что когда-нибудь скажет. Они заставляли его чувствовать себя голым и уязвимым, как если перед ним были бы его самые глубокие, самые темные желания, и он еще не настроился поделиться ими с миром.

Он вообще был едва ли готов встретиться с ними лицом к лицу.

Так что он продолжал держать язык за зубами, видеть сны и мало помалу становиться все ближе к Баки, не в силах отказать себе в этом маленьком удовольствии.

Тони понимал, что он, вопреки всем своим стараниям избежать этого, может влюбиться.

– Эй, с тобой все хорошо?

Баки поднял взгляд от книги, в которую уставился, уйдя слишком далеко в мысли, чтобы на самом деле читать. Заботу, звучащую в голосе Стива, сопровождала маленькая складка между бровей.

– Да, я в порядке, – Баки слышал свою охриплость, и Стив без сомнения отметил короткий мгновение колебания, прежде чем он ответил.

– Ты отстраненный в последнее время, – Стив занял место на диване рядом с ним. Он не спрашивал почему и не побуждал Баки поговорить об этом, но предложение выслушать было очевидным.

Баки сглотнул, посмотрев на свои колени.

– Я, эм… размышлял.

Это преуменьшение. Когда он не был занят просмотром снов о Тони, то пытался понять, почему же видит сны о Тони.

Баки был готов обвинить срикошетившее заклинание, но не был уверен в его предназначении. Опять же, если его теория о заклинании, разбившемся о щит Стива была верной, тогда и речи нет о его цели – осечка, не более.

Что удручало, Тони не был поражен, или, во всяком случае, так сказал, когда Баки спрашивал. Почему Баки один единственный с этими сверхъестественными снами? И почему он видит именно вот такие вещи?

Сейчас эти сны приходили к нему уже полторы недели, и пока что они полностью вытеснили его обычные кошмары. Иногда он не мог не задаваться вопросом, не являются ли они еще одной разновидностью кошмаров. Возможность иметь столько счастья – чувствовать, что он принадлежит кому-то и что безоговорочно любим, а потом просыпаться одному было больнее, чем некоторые методы пыток, которым он подвергался.

– Размышлял о чем? – подтолкнул Стив, ласково и настойчиво.

Баки ни за что бы не смог рассказать Стиву о снах, которые видит – не тогда, когда некоторые из них начали включать секс между ним и Тони, но в некоторых вещах он мог сознаться.

– О семье, – Баки было тяжело удержать свой голос твердым.

Стив подождал секунду прежде, чем заговорить, его тон был мягким и понимающим:

– У тебя все еще может быть семья, Баки.

Почти разочаровывало, как хорошо Стив порой его знал. Баки даже не объяснил точных деталей, а Стив уже догадался, что его беспокоит и как его пугало, что проведенное с Гидрой время сделало его недостойным такого будущего.

– Может? – Баки встретил его взгляд, стиснув зубы. – С тем, как много крови на моих руках? С кошмарами, и воспоминаниями, и чертовой металлической рукой? Как кто-нибудь может захотеть меня таким? Как кто-нибудь может захотеть меня?

Стив смотрел на него спокойно, его выражение лица было серьезным и, слава Богу, лишенным жалости.

– Кто-то захочет. Возможно, не завтра или даже не через год, но кто-то захочет, Баки. Когда придет время, – если бы это говорил кто-нибудь другой, то звучало бы как бессмысленная банальность, но Стиву удалось сказать это с реальным смыслом. Он улыбнулся, положив руку на плечо Баки: – Предполагаю, что как только ты решишься простить себя.

– А это тут причем? – проворчал Баки.

– При всем. Потому что ты не позволишь себе иметь семью, пока не удостоверишься, что сможешь дать им все, что у тебя есть. И ты не сможешь – не пока ты не смиришься с тем, что сделанное Гидрой не было твоей виной, – Стив задержал взгляд. – Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Баки. Ты единственный, кто думает, что нет.

У них и прежде много раз бывали разговоры о чувстве вины Баки, и это было все так же угнетающе независимо от того, как часто они поднимали это. Иногда Баки задавался вопросом, почему он вообще пытается – если Стив прав, то самым простым решением было бы просто отказаться от всего этого. Зачем так бороться за что-то, чего никогда не получишь? Зачем прикладывать усилия? Он же не хотел этого настолько сильно, да?

Невольно он вспомнил нежную, любящую улыбку на губах Тони, когда он качал на руках их маленькую девочку.

Баки вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

Да, он хотел это настолько сильно. К черту все – он безумно этого жаждал.

Он знал, что был не уровня Тони – надеяться, что тот из всех людей захочет Баки, было смехотворно, но Стив прав. У Баки ничего не будет, если он продолжит переваливаться сбоку на бок в своих страданиях.

– Ладно. Я попытаюсь, – угрюмо пробормотал он, волком взглянув на Стива. – Счастлив?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Это уже что-то, – ответил он довольно.

Баки врезал ему по лицу одной из диванных подушек.

На тринадцатую ночь Тони приснился ребенок. Но не просто какой-то человеческий детеныш – их с Баки дочь.

Тони проснулся в ужасе, необъяснимо разочарованный тем, что не обнаружил воркующего младенца в своих руках. Вот, вот прямо это и должно быть симптомом, что у него едет крыша. Тони не следует разрешать даже находиться рядом с детьми, что уж говорить о воспитании одной из них.

Он мог справиться со снами о сексе и даже с домашними, приятными, но ребенок? Что он должен делать с чем-то вроде этого? Он понятия зеленого не имел о заботе о маленьком ребенке. Он ходячая катастрофа и едва ли выживает сам – как он должен защищать и растить беззащитного, маленького человека? Он просто образцово испортит все и травмирует бедняжку на всю жизнь.

У него заняло несколько минут осознать, что он паникует из-за заботы о ребенке, которого у него самом-то деле не было. Она всего лишь была плодом его фантазии. Он и Баки не вместе и у них нет ребенка.

Тони сглотнул ком в горле, сказав себе, что эмоции, заполнившие его грудь, не были горем – конечно же, нет. Он не может оплакивать то, что, для начала, у него не было.

Не было никакого ребенка.

Мэдэлин.

Баки понятия не имел, откуда знает, что ее зовут Мэдэлин.

Руки обвились вокруг него, металлические пальцы украдкой проскользнули под его черную майку. Тони расслабился в объятиях, прислонившись спиной к сильному телу позади него. Он застонал от удовольствия одновременно как из-за нежного поцелуя прямо под ухом, так и из-за приятного хруста в позвоночнике, когда он наконец впервые выпрямился за несколько часов.

– Все работаешь? – промурлыкал Баки, легонько подталкивая носом его ухо, игриво и щемяще интимно. 

– М-м-м… вроде того, пока ты не пришел и не отвлек меня, – заметил он. Несмотря на порицание в словах, он протянул руки, чтобы соединится с Баки, их пальцы переплелись вместе.

– Ты торчишь в мастерской уже несколько часов, любимый, тебе нужно отвлечься, – плавной, искушающей протяжности речи Баки было достаточно для восхитительного переворота внутри Тони.

– О? И кто предложит такое отвлечение? – спросил Тони, широко улыбнувшись, когда Баки прикусил его ухо.

– Наша дочь, – ответил Баки. – Твоя очередь улаживать ее в постель.

У Тони вырвался мягкий смешок. Наверное, он должен быть разочарованным, что не получит секс, которым его раздразнил хриплый тон Баки, но мысль о Мэдэлин была, как и всегда, куда более сильной мотивацией вылезти из мастерской.

Что Баки очень хорошо знал – мерзавец.

– Отлично, – Тони повернул голову и прижался быстрым поцелуем к щеке Баки, прежде чем выбраться с объятий. – Я пойду и добуду ее из лап Стива.

– Эй, Тони, – позвал Баки, когда тот был на полпути к двери. Его самодовольная ухмылка изогнулась и стала вконец непристойной – такой, что не могла не распалить кровь Тони. – Я буду здесь, если тебе понадобится дополнительное отвлечение.

Это безошибочно было приглашением.

Тони усмехнулся, его пульс подскочил.

– Надеюсь на это.

Баки все так же улыбался и…

В этот раз Тони проснулся со вздохом. Он начинал привыкать к тому, что чувство любви и счастья разбивалось об одиночество каждый раз, когда он открывал глаза. Он не был уверен, чем заслужил такое – он, честно говоря, не был святым, но это неподдающаяся описанию жестокость.

Он повернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок.

Три недели. На протяжении трех недель они с Баки были парой в снах Тони, делящейся друг с другом всем от страстного, умопомрачительного секса до смены подгузников Мэдэлин.

Тони не знал, как перестать скучать по обоим.

Тони никогда не думал, что захочет семью. Кого-то разделяющего с ним жизнь – несомненно, но детей? Он не позволял себе загадывать так далеко, честно говоря. А сейчас он это сделал и, ну, он был, как ни странно, обнадеженным. Он знал, что его сны были неудачным способом оценить, насколько хорошо он бы справился с воспитанием ребенка в реальной жизни, но они определенно заставили его захотеть попробовать – желательно с Баки.

Который был еще одним ящиком Пандоры, что делать с которым Тони не был уверен.

На данный момент Тони сомневался, что может представить себя с кем-то, кроме Баки. То, что они делали во снах, могло быть ненастоящим, но чувствовалось оно именно так. Его сердце трепыхалось всякий раз, когда Баки входил в комнату, и он чувствовал себя комфортнее в его присутствии, чем мог бы подумать, ведь большая часть их взаимодействий была в его снах.

Его очень не взаимных снах.

За исключением того, что Тони начал подозревать, что это может быть не так. Сны появились после их последнего большого сражения – того, где он и Баки были поражены той отбившейся вспышкой магии, и Тони не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что это, по всей видимости, связано. И Баки тоже испытывал какие-то побочные эффекты. Он спрашивал Тони на следующее утро, не заметил ли он чего-то странного, но в тот момент Тони об этом и не подумал – грязный сон об одном Баки Барнсе явно не был шокирующим.

Сейчас же, однако, после трех недель последовавших снов ни о чем больше, кроме Баки и их воображаемой дочери?

Да уж, определенно что-то не так.

Но Тони сомневался, что к Баки тоже нагрянули сны – магия могла подействовать на Баки по-другому, ведь он же суперсолдат. И даже если он видел сны, не было никакой гарантии, что они хоть отдаленно похожи на те, что у Тони, или что он хотел бы, чтоб они были реальными, так же сильно, как Тони.

Слишком много переменных и слишком много вопросов, чтобы Тони пришел к окончательному выводу, так что в результате он не сделал ничего.

Он не мог рисковать его с Баки дружбой, постепенно становящейся крепче, чем была, ради какой-то догадки. Он просто не мог. Он может никогда не получить того, что у него было во снах, но он не будет терять все, что имеет, даже если это меньше, чем он хочет.

Тони не может рисковать этим.

Баки сомневался, был ли он мазохистом или просто дебилом. Он знал, что продолжать держать дистанцию между ним и Тони было, наверное, проще, чем беспрерывно напоминать себе о том, чего он не может иметь, но как бы то ни было он не мог так сделать. По большей мере потому, что Тони, очевидно, пытался узнать его получше и Баки не хотел, чтобы тот думал, что его инициатива не приветствуется. Даже если было больно быть рядом с Тони так близко, зная, что ему не позволено коснуться, Баки дорожил их моментами вместе.

В первый раз, когда Баки рассмешил Тони, его сердце взмыло.

Разочаровывало то, что Тони был человеком, которого тяжело прочитать. Баки понятия не имел, были ли маленькие шаги вперед приглашением к чему-то большему, чем дружба – Тони флиртовал, по-видимому, на чистом рефлексе и невозможно было понять, подразумевает ли он что-то эдакое. Время от времени Баки думал, что видит вспышку тоски в глазах Тони – достаточно сильную, чтобы Баки перехватило дыхание, но все исчезало раньше, чем у него появлялся шанс спросить об этом.

Между тем, это могло быть просто его собственным принятием желаемого за действительное.

К этому времени, сны стали еще одной частью его повседневной жизни. Баки не боролся с ними. На самом деле, порой он ловил себя на том, что остро скучает по ним, просто потому, что сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет иметь – или приносить кому-то – такое счастье в реальности. 

После разговора со Стивом, Баки осознал, что одной большой разницей между ним во сне и ним бодрствующим было то, что там он улыбался гораздо чаще. По началу Баки просто объяснял это тем, что во сне он счастливее, что определенно было правдой, но потребовались слова Стива, чтобы осознать, почему же.

Это не просто жизнь с любимым мужчиной и дочкой разбаловала его – нет, другой он простил себя.

Он из снов говорил и двигался с расслабленной легкостью, чего не было у него реального, и он никогда не уклонялся от прикосновений других, боясь, что причинит вред или испачкает кого-то. Баки из сна был в мире с самим собой. Каким чудом он свершил этот подвиг до сих пор было загадкой для Баки, но он не мог отрицать результатов. Так что по прошествии трех недель, когда он наблюдал, как он из сна улыбается и смеется, Баки решил, что Стив был прав.

Пришло время простить себя.

Баки понятия не имел, как это сделать, но наконец был готов попытаться.

Тони зевнул и прошаркал в кухню, вяло помахав Стиву в ответ на его отвратительно бодрое приветствие. Здесь же были и Клинт с Нат, наклонившиеся друг к другу, пока тихо переговаривались над своим завтраком. Впрочем, на их лицах были улыбки, так что Тони предположил, что никого не собираются убивать в собственной кровати. Или, напротив, кого-то убьют эффектно – ты никогда не знаешь наверняка с этими двумя.

Баки был возле плиты и Тони автоматически подрейфовал ближе, все еще полуспящий и дезориентированный. Он потерся щекой о плечо Баки с довольным вздохом, металл остудил его горячую после сна кожу. Баки откликнулся соответственно, сунув пустую чашку Тони в руки и подтолкнув к кофе.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Тони перед тем, как последовать замечательному совету Баки.

– О… вы… – Стив звучал смущенно.

– Я был на ногах всю ночь кроме двух часом утром, – объяснил Тони, пока наливал себе кофе. Он сделал глоток прежде, чем открыл холодильник, чтоб достать коробку яиц, которую, не глядя, вложил в протянутую в ожидании руку Баки. Он закрыл дверцу и глянул на Стива, который таращился на него – довольно невежливо, смел бы добавить Тони. – Думаю, я мог бы кое-где улучшить выносливость твоей униформы, не сковывая в движении.

Стив не ответил, его выражение было средним между шоком и изумлением, в чем на самом деле не было много смысла для Тони – он вообще-то постоянно обновлял их снаряжение.

Шипение жарившихся яиц заставило живот Тони заворчать. Он подавил очередной зевок.

– Гренка? – мягко спросил Баки.

– Гренка, – подтвердил Тони и занял место Баки перед сковородкой, пока тот вложил хлеб в тостер. Тони сделал большой глоток кофе перед тем, как выключить огонь на плите. – Стив, ты должен зайти днем в мастерскую, – продолжил он, сконцентрировав взгляд на яичнице. – Нам надо кое-что протестировать.

– Хо… рошо, – отозвался Стив, запнувшись.

– Это все, что я могу сделать, не видя обновления в действии, – Тони сдвинулся с пути Баки, когда почувствовал легкое подталкивание в бедро, открыв ближайшую дверцу шкафчика, чтоб достать пустую тарелку. Баки прилежно закрыл дверцу шкафчика, пока Тони направился к тостам.

Он поставил свою наполовину опустевшую чашку на стойку, улыбнувшись, когда обнаружил, что Баки забрал ее, чтоб долить кофе.

– Я обычно не придирчив, но что за чертовщина происходит? – Клинт звучал одновременно смущенно и оскорбленно.

Тони нахмурился ему в ответ.

– Что? Ты имеешь что-то против тестирования униформы Стива? – Хлеб подскочил, и Тони взял две штуки себе на тарелку. – Я еще не закончил твои стрелы, но я работаю над…

– Да нет же, не то, – перебил Клинт перед тем, как махнуть рукой на Тони. – Я имел в виду все это.

Что тем более не имело смысла.

– Все что? Весь я? Тебе следует быть более конкретным, а не как сейчас.

Не глядя, Тони взял предложенную Баки чашку и передал свою тарелку, чтобы Баки доложил туда яичницу. Тони улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как к его виску прижались поцелуем, тихонько мурлыкнув «спасибо» в ответ.

– Вот это! – завопил Клинт. – Вон, прямо вот.

Баки и Тони оба замерли.

Мозг Тони загудел, воспроизводя в голове последние пару минут. Он и подумать не мог, что что-то не так. Они с Баки бесчисленное количество раз готовили завтраки в его снах, большинство выглядели более или менее вот так. Ну, минус вспышка Клинта.

Только когда Тони обдумал значение озадаченного ошеломления на лице Стива, легкой тени замешательства у Наташи и откровенного срыва Клинта, то он даже понял, что не так.

Это был не один из тех снов.

Ох блин.

Это был не сон.

Его взгляд вцепился в Баки, замечая ссутуленные плечи и беспокойно отведенные глаза. Тони хотел обматерить себя – ему следовало быть внимательнее. Он знал, что это в конечном счете случится, так как ему стало трудно различать сны и реальность с тех пор, как первые превратился в домашние, а не извращенные. Теперь он разрушил все из-за своей неосторожности.

Предыдущая расслабленность Баки исчезла в никуда, уступив вине и разбивающему сердце оттенку паники. Хоть не отвращение, что даже немного удивительно.

А может и нет.

Тони осознал, что Баки двигался так же легко, как и он – как если бы он тоже делал это бесчисленное количество раз раньше. Но у них такого не было, не в реальной жизни по крайней мере.

Тони перехватило дыхание.

У Баки тоже были эти сны. Больше нет другого объяснения. Баки тоже провел эти почти три недели, узнавая Тони не как друга или товарища по команде, а как любовника и партнера до такой степени, что они двигались так гармонично, что было сложно сказать, где заканчивался один и начинался другой.

У Баки тоже были эти сны.

За исключением того, что сейчас он отступал от Тони, возможно боясь последствий за поцелуй в висок, выглядящий ни с того ни с сего. Правда, это не было неожиданно – во всяком случае, для Тони – и ему в этот момент было честно все равно на мнение Стива, Нат и Клинта. Все, что ему было важно, – это Баки и зажегшаяся вспышка надежды и томления в его груди. Сейчас, прямо здесь, был момент, когда Тони может получить все, о чем тосковал прошлые три недели.

И дать это Баки взамен.

Но руки Тони были заняты: тарелкой в одной и чашкой кофе в другой, так что он не мог просто быстро вцепиться в Баки и заверить, что все отлично – даже больше, чем отлично. Было так много вещей, которые Тони мог бы сказать, спешка и рвение превращали все в перемешавшийся бардак, пока он не знал, что выбрать. Но затем он понял, что нужно всего только одно слово, чтобы Баки не выглядел таким испуганным. 

Одно слово могло объяснить все.

– Мэдэлин.

Голова Баки резко поднялась, его глаза, огромные от неверия и шока, встретились с Тони. На секунду все казалось застывшим, потом огонек надежды заступил удивление во взгляде Баки. 

– Ты..? – его голос был придушенно тихим. 

– Да, – Тони сглотнул. – Я тоже.

– Так ты…

– Да.

У Баки вырвался выдох облегчения.

– Ты..?

– Да, – ответил Тони. – Очень сильно.

– Можно мне?

– О Боже, да.

Баки без промедления обхватил лицо Тони руками и прижался в поцелуе. Это было целомудренно и сногшибающе искренне, губы Баки были мягкими, и теплыми, и родными, но в то же время совсем незнакомыми. Искры вспыхнули под кожей Тони и он поддался поцелую, отчаянно желая большего.

– Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Тони решил проигнорировать недоумение Клинта. Всем, что имело значение, были губы Баки на его и неудержимая радость, грозящаяся разорвать его грудь. Он никогда не думал, что получит это, никогда не думал, что Баки захочет этого так же сильно, как и он. Впрочем, Тони мог теперь сказать, чего Баки хочется: по тому, как он нежно сжал голову Тони, и дрожь прошла через него, когда поцелуй углубился. 

Это на самом деле свершилось.

Они наконец разъединились и Тони не мог перестать улыбаться, когда увидел трепет на лице Баки.

– Это было лучше, чем в моих снах, – прошептал Тони.

– Да, – согласился Баки, огладив большим пальцем щеку Тони. – Намного лучше.

Тони закрыл глаза, когда Баки прижался лбом к его, упиваясь теплом и привязанностью, которых, он думал, у него никогда не будет. Но нет сомнений, что это реальность – это происходило на самом деле.

Есть еще сотня вещей, которые им стоит обсудить, но Тони было плевать. Они могут побыть прагматичными и ответственными позже. Прямо сейчас он не хотел ничего больше, чем наслаждаться близостью между ними.

Тони прижался в очередном поцелуе. Слова не были сказаны – в них не нуждались – и для Тони это было замечательно. Любви, сияющей в глазах Баки, было более чем достаточно.

Это было лучше, чем любой сон, на который он только мог надеяться.

Баки не удивился, когда Стив нашел его позже днем. Стив скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к дверному косяку перед комнатой Баки с любящей улыбкой на губах.

– Как бы я ни был счастлив за вас двоих, объяснения бы не помешали, – заявил Стив. – Это выглядит несколько неожиданным для остальных.

Баки вернул улыбку и пожал плечами.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты поверишь, даже если я расскажу тебе.

Стив казался раздумывающим, пока не кивнул, сходя с поста у двери.

– Может, ты и прав.

Он подошел ближе, остановившись перед Баки, который автоматически отвернулся. Стив ничего не сказал; он изучал лицо Баки в молчании, будто хотел найти ответы, просто насмотревшись на него.

Что, вероятно, он и сделал, если судить по облегчению в его глазах.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул.

– Он тот самый.

Стив заключил его в крепкое объятие, тихо прошептав на ухо:

– Это все, что мне нужно было знать. Я так счастлив за тебя, Баки.

Баки не мог ничего сделать, кроме как кивнуть – его горло слишком сдавило, чтобы говорить.

Шесть месяцев спустя…

Тони приземлился прямо за периметром, работники первой помощи пронеслись мимо него на место взрыва. Худшее было позади – кризис предотвращен и плохой парень арестован, но было причинено много вреда.

Погибло несколько людей.

Тони сглотнул горький вкус поражения и вместо этого сконцентрировался на сканировании близлежащих территорий. Последним, что он слышал около пяти минут назад, было то, что Баки уводил гражданских в безопасное место. Сейчас однако он не отвечал по связи по той или иной причине. Непосредственная опасность миновала, так что Тони не волновался – ну, по большей части, но предпочел бы увидеть своего парня, чтобы заглушить крошечное беспокойство в груди.

– Сэр, двумя зданиями ниже, слева от вас, – сообщил Джарвис, идеально предусмотрительный, как и всегда.

Там, на некотором расстоянии от остальной суматохи, на ступеньках, ведущих в одно из жилых зданий, сидел Баки. Он был покрыт пылью от взрыва, его униформа немного потрепалась, но не это привлекло внимание Тони.

Баки держал что-то – нет, убаюкивал что-то в своих руках – и, казалось, не замечал происходящего вокруг.

Тони нахмурился и вышел из костюма.

Он проделал путь сквозь хаос офицеров полиции, карет скорой помощи и трясущихся гражданских, направляясь к Баки. Он был в пяти шагах от него, когда наконец понял, что Баки держал.

Ребенка, спеленутого в бледно-желтое шерстяное одеялко.

Тысячи вероятностей пронеслись в голове Тони – одна хуже другой. Он молился, чтобы малыш не был мертв. Тони никогда не хотел переживать некоторые вещи, и возможность увидеть шокированного Баки, вцепившегося в мертвого ребенка, довольно высоко в этом списке.

Баки даже не поднял взгляд, когда Тони приблизился к нему – он просто продолжал смотреть на малыша.

– Хэй, Баки, ты… – Тони оборвал себя, когда рассмотрел маленький сверток в руках Баки, и воздух стал ему поперек горла.

Он знал это личико. Большинство детей могут иметь похожи черты, но это было лицо, которое Тони знал, как свое собственное – он целовал его, и прижимался носом, и ворковал над ним больше раз, чем мог сосчитать. Большие, невинные глаза Мэдэлин смотрели на Тони, любопытно моргая, пока ее крошечные, нескоординированные ладошки открывались и закрывались, словно тянулись к нему.

У Тони подкосились колени.

Он стиснул рукой бедро Баки, но не мог отвести взгляда от Мэдэлин.

– Твою ма…

– Это Мэдэлин, – Баки звучал огорошенно, в чем Тони его не винил.

Тони сам едва мог дышать.

Это была Мэдэлин.

– Я видел, как умерла ее мать, – пробормотал Баки. Он поднял руку, осторожно коснувшись маленьких, пухленьких пальчиков Мэдэлин. Она в ответ схватила палец Баки, не выглядя обеспокоенной тем, что он был сделан из металла.

Тони сглотнул и заставил свой мозг вернуться в строй.

– Эм, она в порядке? Парамедики…

– Да, они ее осмотрели, – улыбка Баки была болезненно нежной. – С ней все хорошо.

– Ладно. Отлично. Это отлично, – Тони медленно вдохнул. Он не смог удержаться и не протянуть руку, его большой палец погладил лобик Мэдэлин. Как же сильно он не хотел говорить следующие слова, но знал, что должен: – Она не наша, Джеймс.

– Я знаю, – его голос дрожал, и Тони мог сказать, что Баки борется с желанием прижать Мэдэлин к груди.

Сердце Тони чуть не разбилось от одного вида, от отчаянной тоски в глазах Баки.

Тони не посмел спросить, почему она здесь – как, ради всего святого, они умудрились видеть сны о том, как вместе растят ребенка, а потом каким-то образом найти ее, но он знал, что не может отпустить эту возможность. Он не верил в судьбу, но знал, что сам творит свое будущее и делает его таким, каким хочет.

Было ясно, чего желал Баки, после недель мечтаний об этом и жажды этого – того же, что и Тони.

– Мы можем заняться этим, – мягко попытался он. – Если ее мать умерла, то есть шанс, что…

Закончить предложение было бы неуважительно по отношению к недавно почившей матери Мэдэлин, но в то же время Тони надеялся, что ей было бы спокойнее знать, что кто-то хочет заботиться о ее дочери, когда она больше не может.

Они бы приняли Мэдэлин, не задумываясь.

Тони сглотнул.

– Есть юридические трудности и соответствующие вещи, через которые надо пройти, и заполнить формы, и…

– Да, – прошептал Баки, наконец посмотрев на Тони, его выражение было почти мольбой. – Пожалуйста.

Вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Тони после удалось улыбнуться, осторожно прижавшись ко лбу Баки.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, понизив голос в тесном пространстве между ними. – Мы попробуем.

Баки закрыл глаза и молча кивнул, пытаясь справиться со своими эмоциями. Тони потянулся, его пальцы расчесали волосы Баки.

– Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, – он поцеловал висок Баки, услышав короткую задержку в его дыхании и заметив дрожь его плеч. – Все в порядке. Мы займемся этим, я обещаю.

Баки снова кивнул, на этот раз с намеком на отчаянье, но Тони знал, что это по большей части из-за надежды. Как бы то ни было, они нашли Мэдэлин. И, может быть, просто может быть, она была их. Тони никогда не думал, что им настолько повезет, но теперь не собирался колебаться, если им дали этот шанс.

Она не была их дочерью, но в зависимости от обстоятельств, возможно, могла стать ее.

Четыре месяца спустя это и произошло, и Тони никогда не забудет взгляда Баки, когда он впервые держал маленькую Мэдэлин Старк, или собственную захватывающую дух радость, если на то пошло.

– Намного лучше моих снов, – восторженно пробормотал Тони, когда маленькие пальчики Мэдэлин сжались вокруг его.

– Да, определенно, – согласился Баки, звуча так же благоговейно, как и Тони. – Намного лучше.


End file.
